Una fiesta y un cuento de miedo
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Llego Halloween una gran fiesta se cierne sobre Palm Woods, los chicos estan listo e impacientes, pero James le juega una broma pesada a Carlos y ya no quiere ir a la fiesta...Logan descubrira lo lindo q se ve Carlos a oscuras
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les traigo mi segunda historia, en realidad la escribí ase muuuucho, pero no la había subido porque no tenia cuenta..Bueno es otra historia de mi pareja favorita, Cargan, la verdad quería subirla antes pero mejor la deje para la fecha, Jejeje bueno creo que solo queda pedirles que la disfruten tanto como yo lo ise escribiéndola y revisándola (porfa perdonen cualquier error que se me aya pasado) (NO ME HAGAN CASO cualquier error que vean díganmelo, alguna palabra mal o una frase mal formada)

**Disclaimer**: Big Time Rush NO me pertenece, ni la serie ni la banda, esto no lo escribí con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación de los personajes de los que aquí se habla, solo hago esto por diversión y entretenimiento

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrando de forma normal

-Conversación normal-

-_"Pensamientos del personaje"_-

* * *

_**La Casa del Terror**_

Palm Woods, hogar de todas las futuras estrellas de Hollywood, en aquel lugar reinaba una ambiente de misterio, terror, risas y dulces, todo gracias a la gran fecha que se cernía sobre ellos, el 31 de octubre la noche de Hallowen; brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo y fantasmas, se podía apreciar todo tipo de disfraces en la tienda de Palm Woods, dulces de todo tipo y una gran decoración en el loby del edificio, ademas de la entrada y la decoración de la piscina lo único que faltaba para la fiesta era un equipo de sonido y los invitados, los cuales solo podían asistir disfrazados:

Apartamento 2J:

-Muy bien repasemos todo lo necesario para la fiesta que es dentro de tres días chicos-Decía Kendall, estaban el Logan y James reunidos en la sala de su departamento, el cual ya habían decorado con motivos de la celebración días antes-¿Disfraces?

-Listos...-Respondió James con varias bolsas en las manos

-¿Bolsas con caramelos?

-Listo-Respondió Logan con una enorme calabaza llena de dulces

-¿Citas para la fiesta?-Kendall saco un foto de Jo

-Claro..-James una lista de números de teléfono

-Yo no tengo con quien ir-Respondió Logan sonrojándose un poco-Y no, no iré con Camille

-Ahora que lo pienso..-Interrumpió Kendall-¿Donde esta Carlitos?

-Esta encerrado en el cuarto intentando esconderse de los fantasmas..-Respondió Katie desde la cocina

-¿James, no tendrás nada que ver con esos fantasmas cierto?-Pregunto Kendall

-Solo le conté un pequeño cuento de miedo-Respondió el chico con un tono de inocencia que no engaño a nadie

-!James, sabes que Carlos es demasiado infantil y se asusta con facilidad!-Le reclamo Logan poniéndose de pie y caminando al cuarto-Iré a ver si puedo convencerlo de que tu tonta historia no es real y que baya a la fiesta...

-Son ideas mías o se lo tomo algo...Personal-Dijo James extrañado

-De verdad que no te enteras de nada James...-Le respondió Kendall, pero no lo escucho, el otro chico estaba muy ocupado mirándose al espejo

-¿Carlos estas hay?-Pregunto Logan tocando a la puerta del cuarto que compartía el moreno con el-Carlos se que estas hay ábreme la puerta, soy yo Logan

-¿Como se que eres mi amigo y no un fantasma?-Dijo el moreno desde el otro lado de la puerta-Dime algo que solo Logan sepa...

-_"Me gustaría pero no puedo, no ahora"_...-Pensó Logan divertido-Pues, solo yo se que tu ropa interior favorita es esa que escondes en el tercer cajón del armario al fondo a la derecha, si quieres te puedo decir que esa con dibujos de-No termino de hablar, ya que la puerta se habrio y una mano lo empujo al interior de la habitación, la cual estaba con la luz apagada

-Ok si eres Logan..-Le dijo Carlos, el cual tenia puesto su casco de hockey y un bat de béisbol en la mano-Es mejor quedarse aquí y los fantasmas no podrán hacerte nada

-Carlos, no hay de que temer...-Le decía Logan posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo-Esa historia que te contó James es falsa, el se la invento para asustarte nada mas...No tienes de que temer

-¿Era mentira?-Pregunto Carlos con el rostro iluminado, la inocencia e ingenuidad del moreno lograban cautivar el corazón de Logan, el cual se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía de su amigo-Logi estas bien, estas todo rojo...-Agrego el moreno juntando su frente con la de Logan

-¿C-Carlos que haces?-Pregunto Logan sonrojándose aun mas

-Que raro no tienes fiebre..-Respondió Carlos-Pero de todas formas no puedo ir a la fiesta...

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Logan un poco mas calmado-Llevas semanas esperando esa fiesta y es solo en tres días...

-Pero, es que así sepa que solo fue una mentira...-Decía Carlitos con una tierna exprecion en el rostro-No me puedo sacar de la mente esa historia que me contó James, de verdad me da mucho miedo...

-Así que es eso-Dijo Logan pensando, debía haber alguna manera de calmarle los nervios a su amigo-Pues no se me ocurre nada...Que tal si vemos alguna película, tal ves así te saque el susto de la mente

-Me parece bien...-Pero cuando Logan se puso de pie Carlos agrego tomando la mano de Logan-Pero veamos la aquí no quiero salir, me da miedo...

-Esta bien Carlitos..-Respondió el chico acariciándole el pelo al moreno-¿Que quieres ver, ciencia ficción, drama, comedia, comedia romántica, romántica, animada?

-¿Mmmm una romantica?-Respondió Carlos

-Bien, veamos esta...-Dijo Logan metiendo el Cd y apagando la luz, Carlos estaba acostado en la cama que daba de frente al televisor pero Logan se sentó en el borde de esta

-Logan acuéstate aquí te ves incomodo..-Carlos prácticamente tomo a Logan por los hombros y lo acostó junto a el, empezaron a ver la película, pero Logan sentía algo raro en su amigo

-¿Carlos tienes frió?-Pregunto viendo a su amigo el cual le respondió que no-¿Entonces porque estas temblando tanto?-Y no exageraba, Carlos parecía un cachorro asustado, estaba acurrucado en la cama y temblando de pies a cabeza

-Es que tengo miedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en la historia que James me contó-Respondió el moreno-Te...¿Teimportasiteabrazologan?

-¿Que?-Pregunto Logan perplejo

-Te importa...-Empezó el moreno-Si, si te abrazo...

-Emmm..-Logan no sabia que responder-Claro, porque no...

-Gracias amigo-Carlos apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Logan y le abrazo por la cintura, Logan se sonrojo un poco pero le agradaba mucho el tener tan cerca al moreno, así que empeso a acariciar el cabello de Carlos; siguieron viendo la película por otro rato, ninguno de los dos le prestaba especial atención, Logan acariciaba la oreja de Carlos, y Carlos dibujaba círculos con el dedo en el estomago de Logan sobre su camisa, llego la escena de la película en que ambos protagonistas se besaban, entre Carlos y Logan se sentía una atmósfera bastante incomoda

-Oye Carlos...-Dijo Logan dejando de peinar el cabello del moreno-No crees que esta película es algo..Cursi-Pregunto incomodo

-Mmm, pues la verdad no me parece tan mala...-Respondió Carlos dándose la vuelta y quedando sobre el pecho de Logan y mirándolo a los ojos-Me gusta mucho lo romántico...

-¿E-en serio?-Pregunto Logan nervioso debido a la posición en que estaba con su amigo Carlos, el cual estaba sobre el, cada uno podía sentir el corazón del otro

-Si...-De repente Carlos noto algo, Logan se veía muy lindo todo sonrojado, de echo Logan siempre le parecía un chico lindo y tierno, no podía dejar de mirarlo cada ves que andaba sin camisa-¿Logan que piensas de mi?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, pienso muy bien de ti y te aprecio, casi eres mi hermano...¿Porque lo preguntas?-Respondió Logan sorprendido, Carlos nunca hacia ese tipo de preguntas

-Es que desde ase tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y...-Poco a poco ambos chicos fueron acercando sus rostros, ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro a mil por hora-Y y-yo creo q-q-que tu tu me...-Carlos no podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Logan, no sabia que hacer, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir sus latidos, sus respiraciones y sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro, en un instante Carlos unió sus labios con los de su amigo en un rápido y fugas beso, un simple rose de labios pero suficiente para dejar a Logan estupefacto:

-Carlos acabas de...¿Besarme?-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Logan, estaba perplejo, su mejor amigo acababa de besarlo, no estaba molesto, de echo estaba...¿Feliz?, no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo acaba de besarlo y el estaba feliz:

-Si-Respondió el moreno nervioso-Es que me gustas mucho Logi...Espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad, pero quiero quiero que sepas que te quier-Carlos no termino de hablar, Logan lo abrazo por la cintura y se giro bruscamente, quedando con Carlos debajo de el y besándolo apasionadamente, ni si quiera sabia porque lo había echo, ningún pensamiento cruzo su mente, su cuerpo solo había reaccionado a la situación:

-Yo también te quiero Carlitos-Le dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa luego de romper aquel apasionado beso-Y, es increíble, me acabo de dar cuenta lo lindo que eres, y lo mucho que me gustas-Logan volvió a besar a Carlos de forma rápida-Gracias...

-Logi, te quiero-Le interrumpió el moreno con una gran sonrisa, para tomar el rostro de Logan entre sus manos y traerlo hacia si para fundir sus labios en un tierno y largo beso

-Carlos, ¿te gustaría ir con migo a la fiesta de Halloween?-Pregunto Logan luego de romper aquel beso, el estaba sobre Carlos apoyado en sus brazos, mientras el moreno le tenia abrazado por el cuello y le acariciaba la nuca

-Pues no lo se...-Respondió el moreno haciéndose el tonto-Habrá varias chicas decepcionadas, pero si, si quiero ir con tigo a la fiesta...

-!Genial!-Logan se puso de pie de inmediato y tomo a Carlos de la mano para sacarlo de la habitación-Vamos a ver los disfraces que compro James...

-Espera-Dijo Carlos poniéndose frente a la puerta con una mirada extraña-Aun tengo un poco de miedo...¿Me ayudas a superarlo?-Pregunto con un tono divertido

-Con gusto-Logan se pego a Carlos y lo beso apasionadamente mientras bajaba sus manos por la cintura del moreno hasta sus caderas, Carlos le tomo el rostro y lo trajo mas hacia si haciendo aquel beso cada ves mas salvaje, Logan sujetaba a su amigo por las caderas pegándolo aun mas a el, ambos podían sentir la entrepierna del otro

-Bien ya lo supere...-Respondió Carlos separándose de su amigo y saliendo de la habitación con Logan tras el, al salir vieron que solo estaba Katie-¿Y James?

-Esta abajo en la piscina con una chica...-Les respondió la niña que estaba haciendo sus deberes-Y Kendall esta con Jo comprando algunas cosas para la fiesta, les recomiendo que vean sus disfraces

-No puede ser tan malo-Dijo Logan tomando una bolsa con su nombre al sacarla se decepciono, lo único que tenia era una manta blanca manchada con salsa de tomate y unos huecos para ver-Ok, retiro lo dicho

-Ajaja con eso parecerás un espanta pájaros Logi-Se burlo Carlos, pero al abrir su bolsa, lo mismo-James tiene un pésimo gusto...

-No lo creo-Dijo Katie sacando una enorme caja blanca plana-En esto se gasto el dinero de sus disfraces-Y al abrir la caja había un increíble disfraz de príncipe-Un traje importado desde Inglaterra, echo con la mejor seda, y detalles en plata

-Es un-Katie le tapo la boca a Logan antes de que terminara la frase -Ok, creo que sera mejor que vallamos a comprar unos nuevos...

-!Si!-Interrumpió Carlos con una mirada ilusionada-Si Logi llévame a comprar un disfraz, si por fa llévame Logi

-Esta bien Carlitos te llevare a comprar tu disfraz-Respondió Logan pasando su brazo por la cintura de Carlos, pegándolo a el y acariciando su cabello-Pero tendrás que modelarlo para mi..-Agrego Logan mordiendo la oreja del moreno

-Ok, me parece justo-Le respondió Carlos besándolo suavemente y acariciándole el rostro a Logan, de repente ambos recordaron un pequeño detalle, !Katie!, la cual los miraba de forma muy normal:

-Ho no se preocupen por mi...-Dijo la pequeña-Solo recuérdenme pedirles que se besen frente algunas personas que me deben dinero...-Y luego de decir eso la pequeña siguió haciendo su tarea-Y yo que ustedes me iría a dormir y compraría los disfraces mañana

-¿De que hablas?-Le pregunto Logan confundido

-Que hora creen que son, son las ocho de la noche ya todas las tiendas están cerradas...-Respondió Katie-¿Que estuvieron haciendo aya en el cuarto?

-Estuvimos viendo una película y-Logan le tapo la boca a Carlos antes de que hablara de mas

-Mejor nos iremos a dormir-Dijo el chico empujando a Carlos a la habitación

Una ves dentro ambos chicos empezaron a arreglarse para dormir, Carlos se sentía algo incomodo, cuando se quito la camisa sintió como si Logan se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada:

-¿Logi, que tanto me miras?-Pregunto Carlos luego de un rato, Logan le miraba el cuerpo fijamente

-Tienes un cuerpo increíble Carlitos...-Respondió el chico acercándose al cuerpo del moreno-De verdad me fascinan tus músculos...-Agrego Logan bajando su mano por el pecho de Carlos y pegándose mas a el

-Logi...-Decía Carlos un poco nervioso-No te emociones...-Logan agarro a Carlos por las caderas y lo pego a las suyas, ambos solo tenían puestos una pantalones cortos y ninguno tenia camiseta, podían sentir su piel rozando con la del otro aumentando cada ves mas la temperatura en sus cuerpos

-Carlos...-Decía Logan mientras rosaba sus labios con los del moreno tentadolo cada ves mas-Te gusta esto..-Pregunto Logan empezando a mordisquearle la oreja al moreno para luego bajar a su cuello y empezar a besarlo...

-Si...-Respondió Carlos que tenia abrazado a Logan por el cuello, en un instante Carlos empujo a su amigo asta dejarlo contra la pared-Pero quiero hacértelo yo a ti..-Carlos tomo las muñecas de Logan con una mano y las puso sobre su cabeza contra la pared y beso a Logan de forma salvaje y apasionada mientras con su otro brazo lo tomaba por la cintura y lo pegaba mas a el

-Carlos...-Logan no dejaba de moverse, Carlos lo estaba volviendo loco, el moreno no paraba de besarle y mordisquearle el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas-Carlos, no dejes ningún chupe-!Ahaaa!-Logan no pudo terminar de hablar, Carlos lo había mordido con tal fuerza que le saco un gran gemido y había empezado a chupar esa zona para dejarle un gran marca

-Decías algo Logi...-Pregunto Carlos con una mirada juguetona

-No olvídalo...-Respondió Logan antes de que el moreno volviera a besarle de la misma manera en que la ves anterior-Oye Carlos me puedes soltar...-Pregunto Logan entre beso y beso, ya había intentado zafarse del agarre de Carlos y no podía, el moreno de verdad que tenia mucha fuerza

-Mmmm..No...-Respondió Carlos mirando a Logan fijamente-Me gustas mas así Logi..-Decía Carlos besando el cuello de de su amigo y bajando asta su pecho y empezar a a mordisquear los pezones de Logan el cual daba gemidos cada ves mas fuertes...

-!Oigan! ¿Piensan dormir en el baño o que?-Los gritos de James desde el otro lado de la puerta los saco de ese maravilloso mundo en el que estaban

-Muy bien...-Dijo Carlos mordiendo la oreja de Logan-Pero no hemos acabado esto e Logi..-Agrego en susurro al oído de Logan causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del chico-El baño es todo tuyo James...

-!Por fin!-James saco a Carlos y a Logan del baño y se encerró

-_"Debo ser mas cuidadoso con Carlos"_-Pensaba Logan mientras caminaba junto al moreno rumbo a su habitación-_"Jamas me imagine que el lindo e ingenuo Carlitos tuviera esa faceta tan..."_Me sorprendes Carlitos...-Agrego en voz alta mientras se acostaba en su cama

-¿De que hablas Logi?-Pregunto Carlos desde su cama la cual quedaba junto a la de su amigo, lucia muy normal, como si lo no recordara nada de lo ocurrido minutos atrás en el baño

-Pues que a pesar de que eres tan inocente y resultaste bastante...-Logan no termino de hablar justo en ese momento todo el cuarto quedo a oscuras

-¿Que paso?-A pesar que no podía verlo, Logan pudo notar el miedo en la vos de Carlos al hacer esa pregunta

-Parece que se fue la corriente en todo el edificio, tal ves sea un apagón...-Respondió Logan-Pero de seguro la planta eléctrica del edificio no tarda en funcionar-Agrego intentando calmar a su amigo, el cual estaba muerto de miedo

-No lo creo...-Dijo la señora Knight entrando con una vela en las manos-Bitters no pago el servicio, así que es posible que no llegue la luz sino asta mañana, aquí les dejo esto al menos..-Agrego la mujer dejando un vela encendida en la mesa de noche de la habitación

-Gracias señora Knight..-Le dijo Carlos antes de la mujer saliera del cuarto

-Carlos...¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Logan preocupado, a pesar de la poca luz podía ver como el rostro del moreno se llenaba de miedo

-Si Logi solo que no me gusta la oscuridad..-Respondió Carlos aparentando seguridad-Mejor nos dormimos ya no crees...-Y dicho esto Carlos apago la vela, se arropo y cerro los ojos, pero, luego de unos minutos sintió como el colchón de su cama se movía, se asusto mucho, luego sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la cintura; Logan había estado pensando por unos minutos, al final decidió pararse y dormir con Carlos, sabia que el moreno estaría muerto de miedo, y tenia razón, cuando paso su brazo por la cintura de Carlos sintió como el moreno temblaba y se ponía tenso:

-Tranquilo Carlitos soy yo...-Le susurro Logan al oído para calmarlo

-Me asustaste Logan...-Respondió el moreno dándose la vuelta quedando frete a su amigo-Pero, ¿que ases aquí en mi cama?

-Pues vine a acompañarte-Respondió Logan como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-Se que no te gusta dormir solo en la oscuridad y por eso pensé que tal ves no te molestaría que esta noche durmiera con tigo

-No me refiero a eso...-Interrumpió el moreno-Lo que digo, es que, que pasara si la señora Knight o Kendall o James o Katie nos encuentran durmiendo juntos en la misma cama osea seria muy raro y-Carlos no pudo terminara de hablar, ya que Logan lo besaba de forma dulce y tierna para luego decir:

-No te preocupes por eso Carlitos...-Le dijo Logan tomándolo por el mentón y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana al menos les permitía verse a la cara-Si ellos nos encuentran durmiendo juntos o besándonos simplemente les explicamos todo, mira que Katie se lo tomo muy bien...

-¿Pero que les diremos?

-Primero yo quiero preguntarte algo...-Dijo Logan-Carlos...¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

-No es obvio Logi...-Respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa y un fugas beso

-Te quiero Carlitos...-Sin mas, Logan acomodo a Carlos en su pecho mientras el moreno se relajaba un poco, Logan tenia razón ya sabrían que hacer en ese momento...

Al día siguiente:

Eran como las nueve de la mañana y un sol radiante llenaba el cuarto del apartamento 2j, en la cama Logan y Carlos dormían plácidamente, Carlos estaba prácticamente encima de Logan con su cabeza en el pecho de su nuevo novio pero poco a poco Logan fue despertando por culpa de un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana y le daba en toda la cara, poco a poco el chico fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con el rostro pasivo y calmado del moreno, el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho:

-Eres tan lindo Carlitos...-Le dijo Logan acariciándole el pelo despeinado del moreno

-Mmmm Logi...-Decía Carlos entre sueños, llamando la atención del castaño-Logi..Logan...-Mientras decía eso Carlos empeso a moverse de forma exagerada

-Carlos quédate quieto..-Le dijo Logan intentando despertarlo, peno nada-Carlos en serio para ya...-Logan sentía como su entrepierna empezaba a ponerse dura-!Carlos ya despierta!

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto el moreno despertándose exaltado-Logi porque me despertaste, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño..-Se quejo haciendo un pequeño puchero, el cual le saco una pequeña risa al castaño

-_"Me pregunto que si cada ves que decía que tenia un lindo sueño eran como ese..."_-Pensó el castaño divertido-Nada, solo que ya es tarde y tengo hambre...

-Si, yo también, iré a cepillarme los dientes-Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-De verdad no eres tan inocente como pensaba..-Decía Logan en vos alta viendo su pantalón, en el cual se notaba bastante su erección-!Oye Carlos apúrate que me tengo que bañar!-Le grito Logan desde la cocina mientras se servia un plato de cereal para el y para el moreno

-Buenos días Logan, ¿que harás hoy?-Le saludo la señora Knight con una sonrisa

-Buenos días señora Knight...-Le respondió el castaño probando de su cereal-Pues hoy ire con Carlos a comprar nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de pasado mañana

-Ho que bien..¿Por cierto no as visto a Kendall?-Agrego la señora antes de salir

-No, nosotros nos acabamos de levantar-Respondió Logan, apenas salio Carlos entro en la cocina

-¿Oye Logi con quien hablabas?-Pregunto el moreno mientras abrazaba a Logan por los hombros y le besaba el cuello

-La madre de Kendall preguntaba por el...-Respondió Logan disfrutando del gesto de su novio-Mejor come mientras yo me baño...Y ni se te ocurra meterte a la ducha mientras no escucho-Agrego dándose la vuelta y mirando al moreno el cual, curiosamente, se había levantado de su silla muy despacio

-Que aburrido eres Logi...-Dijo Carlos haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras comía de su cereal

-Es en serio-Le respondió Logan tomando una toalla y entrando en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si; Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse, Carlos engullo el cereal que le quedaba en el tazón y fue corriendo, muy callado, hasta su cuarto, se desvistió rápidamente y se quedo solo en bóxer, se puso una toalla al hombro y fue asta la puerta del baño, pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha, perfecto así Logan no lo escucharía entrar, tomo cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta y al girarlo:

-_"Rayos, esta con llave"_-Pensó frustrado el moreno-Eres muy cruel Logi...-Le dijo el moreno divertido

-Sabia que intentarías algo Carlitos...-Le respondió Logan desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo el castaño abrió la puerta, solo tenia una toalla rodeándole las caderas y otra en las manos, le paso la toalla por el cuello al moreno a modo de laso y lo jalo hacia si para poder besarlo de forma profunda y cada ves mas salvaje

-Logi..Te...Quiero...-Decía Carlos entre beso y beso-Te..Quiero...

-Yo también te quiero Carlitos...-Le dijo el castaño mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja al moreno

-Si, pero Haa...-Decía Carlos entre gemidos-Lo que yo digo es que-Carlos no termino Logan le estaba mordiendo el cuello con mucha fuerza, casi de inmediato Logan lo empujo fuera del baño

-Salgo en un momento..-Le dijo Logan desde el interior del baño-Mejor vístete rápido que tenemos que ir a comprar nuestros disfraces

-!Jum!-Fue todo lo que le respondió Carlos, estaba seguro terminaría haciéndolo con Logan tarde o temprano

* * *

Bien asta aquí el capi uno de Halloween, pensaba subirlo todo como un capi único ya que ya lo tengo terminado pero la verdad me gustaría recibir algunos reviews extras para los fics:

Carlos: Jajaja me gusta eso, sobre todo porque lo bueno sige sino asta el otro capi

Logan: Si, sobre todo la doble personalidad de Carlos...

Carlos: cual?

Bien dejen sus REVS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui**_esta el segundo y ultimo capi de este fic..Jeje se q les prometí subirlo antes pero es que me fui de viaje y no pude..Bein espero les guste, y por favor dejen sus reviews!**  
**

* * *

_**Capi 2**_

1 hora después:

Carlos y Logan caminaban por las calles de los ángeles mientras buscaban alguna tienda de disfraces, todas las tiendas estaban decoradas con motivos del Halloween, Carlos se fascinaba por cada tienda frente a la cual pasaban mientras Logan solo disfrutaba de verle sonreír de esa forma; luego de caminar por un rato mas encontraron un tienda de disfraces que lucia muy prometedora:

-Ven entremos aquí...-Dijo Logan tomando al moreno de la muñeca y llevándolo asta al interior de la tienda, al entrar vieron todo tipo de disfraces, accesorios y a uno que otro conocido de Palm Woods:

-!Hey Logan Carlos!-Les saludo Jo desde el otro lado de la tienda

-Jo, que haces aquí creía que habías comprado tu disfraz ayer con Kendall-Le pregunto Logan

-No, es mas ayer ni siquiera vi a Kendall-Respondió la chica-Pero dime, ¿que haces aquí con Carlos?

-Ha vinimos a comprar nuestros disfraces-Respondió Carlos, el cual tenia puestos unos cuernos que tomo de un estante-¿Y tu ya elegiste el tuyo?

-Si, ya lo pague...-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa-¿Les importa si los acompaño un rato?

-Claro no hay problema..-Respondió Logan, luego de eso caminaron hasta donde estaban los disfraces-No se de que disfrazarme, ¿y tu?-Le pregunto al moreno

-No lo se...Porque no e disfrazas de zombie-Le sugirió Carlos sacando un traje

-No, tuve una pesadilla en que era un zombie y se me caían todos los miembros y la cabeza-Respondió el castaño divertido-¿Y tu porque no de Frankestein?

-Lo mismo que tu..-Respondió el moreno-Soñé que no podía hablar bien y que me querían quemar...

-Que les párese si ustedes se van a los vestidores y yo les voy pasando sus disfraces-Sugirió Jo

-Me parece bien..-Respondió Carlos, que esta ves tenia puestas era una orejas de peluche-!Primero Logan!-Y dicho eso Carlos empujo al castaño a interior de un probador:

-Ten pruébate este...-Le dijo Jo pasándole un traje por encima de la puerta, pasados unos minutos el castaño salio del probador vestido de payaso-A mi me párese que...

-No-La respuesta fue unánime y Logan volvió al probador

-A ver intenta con este-Esta ves, fue Carlos el que le paso un traje a Logan, luego de un rato el chico salio con un traje de jugador de Hockey

-Demasiado incomodo para andar toda una noche con el-Dijo Logan entrando de nuevo al probador; lo mismo paso con un disfraz de pirata, mono, vampiro y uno que le paso Carlos, pero que no se lo puso porque según Logan:

-!Esto es solo un pedazo de tela!-Le grito el castaño lazando el taparrabos de hombre de la selva por encima de la puerta del probador

-Creo que me llevare este...-Dijo Logan mientras se veía a un espejo, llevaba puesto un disfraz bastante bueno, constaba de unos pantalones negros de estilo medieval con botas y un cinturón de cuero con una espada, una camisa blanca manga larga del mismo estilo que los pantalones, y una capa que le cubría la espalda y el pecho con una flor de liz bordada en blanco y en la cabeza un sombrero con una pluma, su disfraz era de mosquetero

-Sigo sin entender de que te disfrazas...-Comento Carlos mirando de arriba a abajo al castaño, se veía tan tan bien, el abrigo le quedaba justo al cuerpo, y sus pantalones ajustados

-Soy el quijote de la mancha, !del famoso hidalgo!-Les dijo, ni Carlos ni Jo comentaron nada, y el moreno entro en el probador

-Pruébate este..-Le dijo Jo pasándole el traje:

-No lo se me siento hipócrita...-Dijo el moreno saliendo con un disfraz de ángel, a lo que Logan movió afirmativamente

-Pruébate este Carlitos-Le dijo Logan pasándole otro traje, luego de un rato el moreno salio disfrazado de esqueleto

-No te queda...-Sentencio Jo, y era verdad, ya que el moreno tenia demasiado musculo como para ser un esqueleto y el traje le quedaba demasiado ajustado-Mejor intenta con este...

-No lo se, es demasiado incomodo-Decía el moreno mientras se miraba con un disfraz de caballero-Me ciento como en una lata, siguió probándose otros disfraces como de león, robot y mago:

-Ese me gusta..-Le dijo Jo mientras Carlos se probaba un disfraz de monje medieval, tenia un gorrito y una túnica color marrón muy oscuro, de mangas anchas y una soga en la cintura a modo de cinturón

-Si a mi también...-Agrego Logan que en el fondo se aguantaba las carcajadas, no encontraba nada mas irónico que el moreno vestido de monje y con las palmas juntas como si estuviera orando:

-¿Oye Logi me ayudas a quitarme el traje?-Le pidió Carlos desde el interior del probador

-Claro...-En tres segundos Logan estaba en el interior del probador, cuando entro vio a Carlos mirándose al espejo de arriba a abajo:

-¿De verdad me queda bien?-Le pregunto el moreno viendo a Logan por el espejo

-A mi me parece que esta bien-Le respondió el castaño abrazándole por la espalda y besándole el hombro-Te ase ver muy sexy...-Agrego al oído del moreno

-¿Tu crees?-Le pregunto el moreno en un tono juguetón mientras se daba la vuelta quedando cara a cara-Que te parece mas sexy de mi...

-Pues...-Logan empeso a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo del moreno-Definitivamente tus labios-Respondió besando suavemente a Carlos, casi de inmediato, el moreno fue convirtiendo ese beso en uno cada ves mas y mas apasionado

-Carlos..ya mira...que..que estamos..-Intentaba decir el castaño entre beso y beso, pero el moreno nada que cedía, en un segundo Carlos arrincono a Logan contra la pared mientras le besaba el cuello-Carlos en serio estamos en un lugar publico-Le dijo Logan al ver que Carlos le quitaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la lanzaba lejos

-No me importa...-Respondió Carlos mordiendo la oreja de Logan para luego empezar a bajar por su cuello asta su pecho-Solo te quiero-

-Oigan chicos ya deberían ir a...-Jo había entrado en probador con las bolsas de los disfraces en las manos, y se encontró a los dos chico en aquella posición tan comprometedora: Logan todo sonrojado y sin camisa, y Carlos pegado a este a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón-Mejor regreso luego-Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta

-!No!-Dijo Logan-Ya tenemos que pagar los disfraces, Jo pasa me mi camiseta y Carlos vístete...-Logan se puso su camisa y prácticamente salio corriendo del probador

-Dime que estabas intentando violar a Logan y que no le debo nada a Katie...-Le dijo divertida la chica al moreno

-No, aun le debes cien dolares-Le respondió Carlos divertido

-¿Y desde cuando son novios?-Pregunto Jo mientras salían del probador e iban hacia la caja registradora

-Desde ayer...-Respondió el moreno-Fue muy extraño la verdad, James me había contado una historia de miedo y yo estaba muy asustado y Logi, fue pues a decirme que todo era una broma de James, a mi no se me paso el susto así que empezamos a ver una película romántica, y en un instante nos estábamos besando...-Le contó el moreno analizando lo que acababa de decir-Visto de esa forma fue algo extraño pero divertido

-Si tienes razón..-Le dijo Jo divertida, estaban pagando los disfraces mientras Logan los esperaba en la entrada-Y por lo que alcance a ver no eres tan inocente como muchos piensan, ¿verdad Carlitos...?

-Ajaja no se de que estas hablando...Gracias-Le dijo Carlos a la cajera luego de pagarle-¿Volvemos a Palm Woods o a donde vamos ahora?-Le pregunto a Logan mientras le entregaba la bolsa con su disfraz

-Pues no lo se, hace demasiado calor, porque no vamos por un helado-Sugirió el castaño tomando de la mano a su novio y mirando a Jo

-Me parece genial...-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa-Aquí cerca hay un centro comercial, podemos aprovechar y ver una que otra tienda

-Perfecto vamos-Por alguna razón, Carlos soltó a Logan pero siguió caminando a su lado; luego de caminar otro rato llegaron al centro comercial que había mencionado Jo y de inmediato caminaron directo a la heladería

-Que suerte no hay casi gente...-Dijo la chica al entrar-Vamos a pedir los helados de una ves y luego nos sentamos en alguna de las mesas; disculpe por favor deme un cono de chocolate,¿ y para ustedes chicos?

-Un Banana Split...-Respondió Logan-De...

-Fresas, mantecado y chocolate-Termino Carlos con una gran sonrisa, sabia de sobra que el sabor favorito de Logan era el de fresa, el suyo propio era el mantecado y ambos amaban el chocolate, ya con sus helados listo fueron a sentarse en una mesa en la esquina al fondo junto a una gran ventana que dejaba ver el resto del centro comercial

-Les digo algo...-Dijo de repente Jo mirando fijamente a Carlos y a Logan, los cuales comían de su helado-No puedo creer que hallan tardado tanto en darse cuenta que se gustan mutuamente

-¿Por que lo dices?-Pregunto Carlos confundido

-Pues porque cuando se ven casi que babean...-Le respondió la chica divertida-Katie fue la primera en notarlo, ya que los conoce desde antes, pero incluso Camille y yo nos dimos cuenta que ambos se gustaban; por eso hicimos la apuesta de cien dolares que acabo de perder...

-Ajaja, ¿a poco era tan evidente?, digo, no se apenas ayer me di cuenta de lo que ciento por Carlos-Pregunto Logan

-Yo si se que lo soy..-Respondió Carlos un poco sonrojado-Y es que desde que me empeso a gustar Logi busco cualquier excusa para estar con el..

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Logan?-Pregunto Jo intrigada

-Pues...-Carlos miro a los ojos al castaño-Desde un poco antes de llegar a los ángeles..

-Te soy sincero...-Le dijo el castaño tomándolo de la mano-Me gustas casi desde que te conocí Carlitos, eras tan lindo, inocente, loco, no es que ayas cambiado mucho...

-Hay que tiernos...-Comento Jo..

Luego de terminar de comer su helado Jo se fue directo a ver las tiendas de moda, en cambio Carlos y Logan se fueron a ver todas las tiendas de deportes, se entretenían viendo los patines de Hockey, Carlos no dejaba de ver los cascos de hockey, Logan obligo al moreno a entrar a mas de una librería, y mientras el castaño veía uno que otro libro de medicina Carlos revisaba la sección infantil, en una de las librerías Carlos encontró una sección sin clasificar y tomo un libro por curiosidad, cuando Logan se acerco a ver que libro era el que estaba leyendo el castaño se encontró con que era un Kamasutra cosa que le asusto bastante y saco a Carlos rápidamente de esa librería; después fueron a jugar a los bolos, en mas de una ocasión Logan ayudo al moreno a tirar, después de eso estuvieron jugando en los video juegos, una hora jugando al hockey de aire y muchas mas en el Strike Dance (N/A: Ese juego donde se paran uno a cada lado sobre una base con flechas y hay que ir bailando pisando las flechas) Carlos le gano casi todas al castaño, al salir del centro comercial ya eran mas de las seis:

-¿Que tal su primera cita?-Les pregunto Kendall desde la cocina a los chicos cuando entraron en el departamento

-De que hablas Kendall-Le replico Carlos al rubio el cual estaba sentado en la cocina-Solo fuimos a comprar unos disfraces y a dar una vuelta por hay...

-¿Y por eso vienen agarrados de la mano?...-Les dijo Kendall divertido viendo que ambos venían con las manos entrelazadas-Por cierto Logi, deberías cubrirte esa marca, cualquiera podría sospechar que es un chupete..-Agrego divertido Kendall señalando el cuello del castaño

-Tonto..-Le dijo Logan tapándose rápidamente la marca con la mano-¿Como lo supiste?

-Katie acaba de cobrarme los cien dolares de la apuesta...-Respondió Kendall

-¿Cuantos hicieron esa apuesta?-Pregunto Carlos un poco aburrido, el y Logan no podían haber sido tan evidentes, ¿o si?

-Se sorprenderían..-Respondió el rubio divertido por la cara que tenían sus amigos-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿están listos para la fiesta de mañana?

-Si, acabos de comprar nuestros disfraces..-Respondió Carlos mostrándole las bolsas-Yo voy de monje y Logi de mancha...

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tu de que te disfrazaras Kendall?-Le pregunto Logan ignorando el chiste de Carlos

-A yo voy de...Mañana lo verán-Respondió el rubio con un tono extraño en el

-Bien mejor me voy a dormir-Dijo Logan poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la habitación

-Vamos Logi es muy temprano aun...-Le dijo Carlos deteniéndolo en la puerta de la habitación-Podríamos ver un película o comer algo antes

-Mañana es la fiesta, así que quiero estar descansado para poder durar toda la noche-Le respondió Logan muy cerca del rostro del moreno-Vamos, no me dirás que prefieres quedarte aquí con Kendall envés de venir a dormir con migo-Agrego el castaño con tono seductor y mordiendo la oreja de su novio

-Si lo pones así, !Kendall yo también me iré a dormir!-Grito Carlos a su amigo el cual estaba en la sala viendo televisión

-Bien, solo no hagan mucho ruido-Le respondió Kendall

-¿A que se referiría con eso?-Le pregunto Carlos al castaño luego de entrar en la habitación

-"_Empiezo a creer que Carlos tiene doble personalidad"-_Pensó Logan viendo al moreno-No tengo idea Carlitos...

-Bien, entonces...-El moreno se quito la camiseta y se pudo unos pantalones para dormir a rayas-Me voy a dormir-Y dicho esto el moreno se tiro en la cama

-Carlitos, esa es mi cama-Le dijo Logan mientras se ponía unos pantalones cortos blancos y una franela azul

-En serio...-Pregunto el moreno haciéndose el inocente-Es que es tan cómoda que creí que no te importaría dormir con migo esta noche-Pregunto el moreno haciéndole cara de cachorro regañado

-Como decirte que no mi Carlitos...-Le respondió el castaño sentándose en el borde de la cama acariciando el cabello negro del moreno

-No nos fue tan mal...-Soltó de repente el moreno con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias del castaño

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Logan acostándose junto al moreno

-Pues que ni Kendall, Katie o Jo, nadie ha tenido ningún problema con lo nuestro...-Respondió el moreno acomodándose en el pecho del castaño y mirándolo a los ojos-Todos lo han tomado muy bien...

-Pues no es que les aya caído muy de sorpresa la noticia...-Le dijo Logan recordando la apuesta que habían echo sobre ellos-Pero si tienes razón, lo han tomado muy bien...Solo que no me imagino como reaccionara Camille-Agrego el castaño divertido

-Si, sobre eso Logi...-Dijo el moreno-Si llego a ver a Camille a menos de medio metro de ti te juro que la-El castaño no dejo terminar al moreno con un suave beso en los labios

-Tranquilo Carlitos-Le dijo Logan dedicándole una sonrisa-Mañana me asegurare de dejar las cosas claras con Camille...

-Mas le vale entender o te juro que la ahogo en la piscina-Agrego Carlos divertido

-Baya baya, así que Carlitos es celoso-Le dijo Logan divertido mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla al moreno-Entonces no se como vas a hacer cuando me persigan las fans, o demos un concierto y sea a ti al que persigan o incluso cuando alguna chica empiece a acosarte...

-No es divertido Logi...-Le interrumpió Carlos con una sonrisa-Pero si, tienes razón; eres demasiado lindo como para que no tengas montones de chicas persiguiéndote

-Gracias-Respondió Logan con una son risa de suficiencia-Pero no te preocupes mi amor...Yo solo tengo ojos para ti...

-Me parece bien...-Fue todo lo que dijo Carlos antes de quedarse dormido en el pecho el castaño

-Descansa mi lindo celopata (N/A: juego de palabras entre "celos" y "Psicópata")...-Le dijo Logan acariciando el rostro del moreno que ahora dormía plácidamente

Al día siguiente Logan dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama, esta ves había dejado cerradas las persianas así que el sol no lo iba a despertar; asía bastante rato que Carlos se había levantado, poco a poco el castaño fue despertando:

-Mmmm, que bien dormí...-Sin embargo, al notar que Caros no estaba Logan no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco-¿Carlos?-Se levanto rápido y salio de la habitación, para su alivio, encontró a Carlos recostado en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión junto con Kendall y James:

-Hola Logi, que tal dormiste-Le saludo el moreno poniéndose de pie y besando en la mejilla a su novio

-Bien...-Fue todo lo que dijo Logan-¿Que hay para desayunar?

-Tu solo siéntate-Fue todo lo que dijo Carlos tomando al castaño por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en una de las sillas-Ya que hoy es la tan esperada fiesta-Mientras hablaba Kendall y James se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de Logan-Me tome la molestia de preparar el desayuno para los cuatro

Esto sorprendió bastante a los demás chicos, si bien sabían que Carlos cocinaba, y muy bien, también sabían que solo lo hacia si era absolutamente necesario:

-¿Y a que se debe que nos cocinaras Carlitos?-Pregunto James un poco mas sorprendido que los demás, parecía ser el único que no sabia lo de Carlos y Logan, y la verdad ambos se preguntaban si decírselo, de los cuatro, James era el mas superficial y no sabían como reaccionaria:

-Lo mejor es que lo sepa por ustedes-Soltó de repente Kendall, sabiendo de sobra lo que pensaban el Moreno y el castaño

-¿Saber que?

-James...-Carlos iso una pequeña pausa para tomar aire-Logan y yo somos novios

-...-James no dijo nada, ni un mínimo chasquido, nada; solo se puso de pie y se paro frente a Carlos, en su rostro no había rastro de emoción alguna, y el suspenso estaba matando al moreno; y de un instante a otro James lo tenia atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo-No saben cuanto me alegro por ustedes dos...¿Logan que ases hay?, ven y únete al abrazo

-Bueno a desayunar...-Dijo Carlos una ves disolvieron el abrazo; podían decir que fue la mejor comida juntos de sus vidas, Carlos había preparado waffles con miel, tostadas con mantequilla, chocolate y jugo de naranja, todos estaban de acuerdo que el moreno cocinaba mejor que la señora Knight, claro que jamas lo admitirían frente a esta, todos charlaban alegremente, en mas de una ocasión bromearon sobre como le habría echo Carlos si Logan siguiera con Camille, cosa que no le iso mucha gracias al moreno; cuando acabaron de comer Kendall fue a reunirse con Jo, y James bajo a buscarse una cita para la fiesta

-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-Comento Carlos-Créeme que estaba listo para esquivar cualquier golpe

-Si, la verdad no sabia que James fuera tan maduro-Decía Logan mientras se centava en el sofá y tomaba el control del televisor; luego de tomar otro baso de jugo Carlos fue y se sentó entre las piernas de Logan apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y cerrando los ojos cuando Logan empeso a acariciarle el cabello.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento se quedaron dormidos, solo eran conscientes de la presencia del otro tan cerca, en un ligero movimiento ambos terminaron acostados Con Logan sobre el pecho del moreno escuchando el suave palpitar de su corazón y los fuertes brazos de Carlos abrazando su cintura; el moreno disfrutaba del agradable calor que desprendía Logan y la suave respiración del castaño en su cuello, casi podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas así...-!DESPIERTEN!-...Casi

Katie estaba parada junto al sofá son una corneta de gas frente a los ahora casi cardíacos Carlos y Logan

-¿Que quieres Katie?-Pregunto el moreno aun sobándose el oído, asta que noto que la pequeña tenia puesto un traje negro y un portafolios del mismo color

-La fiesta empieza en media hora y ustedes siguen hay tirados...¿Que les parece mi disfraz de empresaria?-Agrego la pequeña dando una vuelta; los chicos ni siquiera respondieron, ambos salieron corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse y bajar a la tan esperada fiesta; en cinco minutos Logan ya tenia puesto su disfraz de mosquetero y miraba divertido como Carlos se vestía todo apurado

-Mejor ve bajando Logi...-Le dijo el moreno quitándose la camisa por segunda ves-Ya te alcanzo en un momento-Logan solo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-No tardes mucho-Le susurro el castaño al oído

Carlos tardo bastante en terminar de ponerse su disfraz, pero finalmente pudo ponerse todo correctamente, en mas de un intento se puso mal los pantalones, cuando estuvo totalmente listo bajo corriendo al loby donde era la fiesta; toda era simplemente increíble, se veía toda clase de disfraces aterradores, la decoración con colores morados casi negro, murciélagos de goma colgados, calabazas llenas de dulces y parejas por doquier:

-Hola, Carlos...-Le saludo alguien por la espalda, al voltearse se encontró con James que, debía admitirlo, lucia realmente guapo con su disfraz de príncipe-Oye te ves bien

Si, gracias tu también...-Respondió Carlos mirando por encima del hombro de James en todas direcciones-James, ¿y tu cita?

-A si, anda por hay..-Respondió evasivo el chico-¿Y donde esta tu Logan?

-Lo ando buscando...-Respondió el moreno sin notar el tono de James-¿No lo as visto?-James ni siquiera le respondió Cuando el latino salio corriendo al ver a Kendall-¿Oye no as visto a Logan?-Y al igual que con James, el moreno se fue antes de que el rubio le contestara, se la paso dando vueltas buscando al lobby y la piscina buscando a su novio:

-Oye Carlos, ¿que tanto buscas?

-!Logi!-Carlos se abalanzo a su novio cuando se volteo y casi hace que tire las bebidas que traía en las manos-¿Donde te habías metido?-Pregunto luego de tomar un sorbo de ponche de halloween

-Pues baje del apartamento, vi que hablabas con Kendall, luego que te fuiste y empezaste a dar vueltas por hay-Respondió divertido el castaño, luego de eso Carlos arrastro a Logan a la mesa de bocadillos donde iso que Logan comiera de todo un poco, y Carlos simplemente mucho mas de todo; luego se encontraron con Jo y Kendall, que al ver el disfraz del rubio, tanto Logan como Carlos se echaron a reír, Kendall iba vestido de lo que parecían mallas y zapatillas de balet con una camisa muy pegada y brillante rosa, y Jo de bailarina-Nunca apuesten nada con Jo- fue todo lo que les dijo su amigo, luego de eso encontraron a James en medio de una multitud de chicas que reclamaban que el las había invitado, prefirieron pasar de largo

-Oye, ¿no quieres beber algo mas?-Pregunto Carlos a Logan, el cual asintió con la cabeza y el moreno se levanto para ir a buscar un poco

-Hey, Logan-Le saludo Camille parándose frente a el una Carlos se hubo ido-¿Que tal te la estas pasando?

-Muy bien-Respondió cortes el castaño mientras Camille se sentaba a su lado-¿Y con quien as venido?

-A vine con Mark-Respondió la chica señalando un chico a lo lejos-Es nuevo en Palm Wood, es un protagonista en una nueva serie...

-Es genial...-Dijo Logan dedicándole una sincera sonrisa

-Y tu Logan...¿Con quien viniste?-Pregunto Camille, ambos habían aclarado las cosas hacia tiempo y ahora solo charlaban como amigos

-Emm..Pues...Es complicado-Logan no termino de explicar, en ese momento llego Katie

-Ya sabes la noticia-Dijo la pequeña extendiendo su mano hacia Camille-¿Me pagaras en cuotas o como?

-No, ya sabia así que te pagare de una ves-Respondió Camille sacando un fajo de billetes y dándoselo a Katie la cual lo metió en su portafolios para luego irse, seguramente a seguir cobrando-No es tan complicado como lo pintas Logi

-Ya me di cuenta...-Respondió Logan-Entonces, ¿ya lo sabias?

-Tenia la esperanza de que no fuera cierto-Admitió la chica-Pero cuando los vi juntos ase un momento en la mesa de bocadillos me di cuenta que estas realmente feliz con Carlos, y me alegro por ti

-Gracias Camille-Fue todo lo que respondió el castaño para corresponder el abrazo a su amiga

-Cof cof-Ambos se separaron bruscamente para ver a Carlos parado en frente con dos de ponche en la mano viendo fijamente a Logan-¿interrumpo?

-A Carlos no es lo que parece-Intento explicar Logan

-No te preocupes Logi...-Le interrumpió Carlos besándolo de forma suave-Los escuche hablar, y me alegra que te alegres por Logi Camille-Carlos abrió los brazos en señal de querer un abrazo-Pero si vuelves a tocar MI Logan te ahogo en la piscina-Le susurro al oído sin que Logan los escuchara; después de eso Camille se despidió y fue junto con su cita, casi corría

-Lo tomaste muy bien Carlitos-Comento Logan mientras llevaba a su novio a bailar al centro de la pista-¿No que matarías a Camille si la veías a menos de medio metro de mi?

-Naaa...Había demasiados testigos-Bromeo el moreno mientras cambiaban la canción por una mas lenta y relajada. Cuando Carlos miro al DJ no se sorprendió de ver a Kendall con el pulgar en alto-O rayos no se bailar esto...

-Tranquilo...-Le dijo Logan tomándole una mano y poniendo una del moreno en su espalda-Yo te guió-De esa forma empeñaron a bailar al ritmo lento y suave de la canción, en mas de una ocasión Logan tubo que subir la mano del moreno a su espalda, el cual la bajaba demasiado

-¿Se la están pasando bien?-Les pregunto James que bailaba con una chica morena

-Mejor de lo que crees-Respondió divertido el latino

-!Carlos sube esa mano!-Le dijo Logan ya harto del tema. El resto de la noche se la pasaron bastante bien bailaron, comieron, cantaron en un concurso de karaoke, a Carlos lo empujaron en la piscina y Logan vio divertido como empujaba a James y a Kendall al agua, asta que Carlos lo agarro por los brazos y se lanzo con el, de paso besándolo bajo el agua. Después de eso subieron al apartamento:

-Nos vamos a resfriar-Dijo por enésima ves Logan mientras se ponía una camisa para dormir-No entiendo como es que James y Kendall bajaron para seguir en la fiesta, que ya son las tres de la mañana

-Me dirás que no te alegra...-Pregunto Carlos que ya estaba acostado en la cama de Logan

-La verdad si...-Dijo Logan acostándose junto a Carlos y acomodando al moreno en su pecho-Así podremos dormir tranquilos-Justo en ese momento Logan sintió como Carlos subía su pie por la pierna de Logan

-¿Dormir?-Pregunto Carlos bajando su mano asta el pantalón de dormir de Logan y empezando a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la tela y haciendo sonrojar de sobre manera al castaño-Yo no tengo sueño Logi

-Carlos, en serio, estoy cansado-El moreno callo a su novio con un fuerte y apasionado beso mientras se montaba encima de Logan-Ademas se supone que eres un monje, deberías ponerte a rezar por hay.

-Tranquilo, ya rece bastante, y ahora a pecar se a dicho...-Le susurro al oído y bajando por su cuello mordiendo cada parte de la piel del castaño, Carlos no podía evitarlo, la piel suave de Logan, su aroma, todo el lo volvía loco y quería sentirlo lo mas cerca que fuera posible; mientras Logan solo se limitaba a disfrutar y gemir de las caricias de su pareja, mientras el acariciaba cada centímetro de la piel morena de Carlos con sus manos, en un rápido movimiento Logan se acomodo quedando su espalda apoyada en la pared detrás de la cama y abrazando a Carlos con las piernas mientras el moreno seguía explorando el cuello y el pecho de Logan.

-Hmmm...Carlos...-Logan solo dejaba salir pequeño gemidos ante cada caricia, cada mordida del moreno, en un gran intento por contenerse; pero no pudo mas cuando el latino bajo su mano asta su ingle y saco el miembro del castaño para empezar a masturbarlo al ritmo de cada beso, Carlos saco su propio miembro mas que erecto, y empeso a masturbar ambos miembros juntos sacando le un gran gemido a Logan-Carlos Mmmm no mas MMMMM...

-Apenas empiezo Logi-Susurro el latino al oído del castaño para luego empezar a rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche junto a la cama y sacar un condón

-¿Desde cuando tienes-Pero el castaño no termino de hablar, Carlos habrio el paquete con los dientes mirando fijamente al castaño, Logan se sentía hipnotizado por la mirada seductora del moreno; Carlos puso el condón en la punta del miembro de Logan y empeso a bajarlo asta la base, se acomodo un poco mas y puso la punta del miembro de Logan en su entrada, debía admitirlo estaba asustado, nervioso, era la primera ves que hacia algo como eso-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-Le pregunto Logan, notaba el miedo de su novio, y el mismo también tenia miedo, miedo de lastimarlo de hacerle daño a la persona que mas quería en el mundo

-No, es solo que...Es la primera ves que hago esto...-Respondió el moreno aun nervioso

-También es mi primera ves...-Logan no quería presionar al moreno, quería que se relajara, que no se asustara mas-Es mas, yo estaba seguro de que serias tu el que me lo aria a mi-Bromeo el castaño, sacando le una risa tonta al latino

-No bromees Logi...-Dijo sonriendo el moreno-Yo seria incapaz de hacerte eso..Jajaja te dolería muchísimo, en cambio, a mi no me dolerá mucho...espero

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir?-Pregunto el castaño aparentando indignación-¿Que lo tengo pequeño?

-No, claro que no-Respondió divertido Carlos-Solo que, comparado con migo...

-Ni que la tuvieras-Logan no podía creer lo que le decía Carlos, así que bajo la mirada y pudo ver el enorme miembro de Carlos aun en la oscuridad-Ok, estoy de acuerdo contigo-Carlos volvió a besar al castaño, en un intento de recuperar toda lo perdido, en cada beso había cada bes mas pasión mas lujuria y mas amor, mientras Logan decidió tomar la iniciativa y no dejar a Carlos dominara en todo sobre el, así que tomo el miembro de Carlos en sus manos y empeso masturbarlo con rapidez

-Haaa..Logi...-Decía Carlos sin dejar de gemir pegado al cuello del castaño-Ya...Estoy seguro hazlo...-Logan no se lo pensó dos veces, ambos se dejaron entregar a sus deseos mas lujuriosos, a sus instintos mas bajos a los mas grandes placeres carnales que podía experimentar una persona; una ves Logan estuvo dentro de Carlos no sabia que hacer, pero el moreno si, y empeso a moverse sobre las caderas del castaño, debía admitirlo, dolía y trataba de ignorar el dolor besando a Logan con mas pasión, poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y la pasión iba aumentando en ambos, Logan se giro dejando a Carlos debajo suyo, ahora acostados volvió a entrar en el moreno y empeso a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás sacando le grandes gemidos a Carlos el cual se apoyo en la pared para poder seguir besando al castaño mientras este lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus embestidas

-Carlos...-Intentaba decir Logan jadeante, no solo el, ambos podían sentir el corazón acelerado del otro, su respiración agitada, sus cuerpos sudorosos y su temperatura subir cada ves mas con cada embestida-Te quie...!Te amo!

-Yo también te amo Logi-Y con esas palabras Logan se corrió en el interior del moreno y Carlos en las manos del castaño-Y te amare siempre-Con estas el moreno pego su frente a la del castaño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, puede que no se dijeran nada mas, pero ambos sabían de alguna manera que el otro no tenia palabras para expresar todo aquello que sentían, ni siquiera ellos mismos lo sabían: amor, felicidad, alegría, cariño, emoción y una profunda ilusión echa realidad; No sabían que harían de hay en adelante, como afectaría su relación a su carrera o como se lo tomarían Gustabo y Kelly, aunque sabían que ambos le debían doscientos dolares a Katie

-Descansa mi amor-Dijo Logan acariciando el pelo de su ahora dormido novio, prefirió dejar de pensar en el futuro y dedicarse solo al presente, su presente junto a Carlos

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bien eso fue todo, creo que fue muy corto pero me parece que quedo bien, ¿que piensan ustedes? Porfa dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto, si no les gusto si la odiaron o si tienen alguna recomendación, idea o petición solo háganlo y les haré caso:

Carlos: si si si, ahora algo que les importa mas a los lectores

Yo: si te escucho-

Carlos: PORQUE DEMONIOS PUSISTE QUE LOGAN ME LO HICIERA A MI! OSEA ME PUSISTE DE DE DE DE- como es que se dice?

Logan: Uke, Carlitos Uke

Carlos: Eso de Uke! Es decir ahora soy uke con todos? Ok entiendo que algunas me pongan debajo de Kendall e incluso de James..¿PERO DE LOGAN?

Logan: ¿a que te refieres?

Yo: ya ya ya ya terminen esta discusión luego..Carlos no tienes derecho a quejarte, me molestaste en el otro fic y ademas necesito a Logi para otras cosas

Logan: ya ves hasle caso a alex y- ¿COMO QUE PARA OTRAS COSAS?

Carlos y Yo: bein esperamos que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews


End file.
